


Scarless

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: one of my fav





	Scarless

03.》》》》》

男人疑惑的抬起双手，上面沾满乳黄色的半透明液体，微带黏性的往下滴。他赤裸的身体躺在金属与玻璃制成的繁育舱内，身下是甜腻的、带着化学味道的营养液。

起身、推开舱门、抬腿跨出。

不太新鲜的空气比繁育舱内的多了许多灰尘杂质，猛然吸入肺里，引起一阵眩晕。

“呼——呼——”

他极力适应着密闭空间里带着腐朽味道的陈旧空气，强撑着虚弱绵软的双腿，扶着冰冷的墙壁，摸索着寻找出口。

身后是无数个繁育舱，舱门上红灯高亮，供氧机昼夜运转，巨大的实验室里循环着机器低沉的“嗡嗡”轰鸣，天花板上的不锈钢罐将新鲜的淡黄色营养液源源不断的灌入舱内，再把乳黄变质的废液排入下水道。

男人没走几步便停下休息了片刻，回头看了一眼背后的繁育舱。

26号，15号。

“咳，咳咳——”男人捂着胸口剧烈咳嗽几声，抬起手背抹掉嘴角喷溅而出的星点唾液，往外走去。

02.》》》》》

男人穿着不知从何处找来的棕色长裤，裤腿还不到脚踝。他在幽暗的走廊里飞快的奔跑，赤着脚发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音，头顶的感应灯紧跟着他的步子一路亮起，竟跟不上他的速度。

身后追赶着他的是穿着统一服装的保安，肩上配置的对讲机里发出一个男人的命令声，听起来有些年纪。

“26号不能丢！他是我最好的试验品！在他逃出我的实验室之前把他抓回来，听见没有？！”一头白发的男人蹭的一下从座椅上弹了起来，攥紧了对讲机，全无风度的大吼着。

对讲机那头传来是保安队长杂乱的指挥与喊声。一番拳打脚踢的动静之后，传来片刻诡异的安静。

“沃伦教授，26号跑了。”

“嘭！”克隆狂人迈尔斯·沃伦一把将手中的对讲机掼在了面前的桌上，摔成两半，掉在了地上。

01.》》》》》

一周后，迈尔斯·沃伦的地下实验室被炸毁。

逃过一劫的沃伦来不及擦掉脸上的黑灰，感受到眼角擦伤处火辣辣的痛，还有视线模糊恐将失明的左眼，他咬了咬牙，恶狠狠地诅咒如同来自地狱：“26号是我最好的试验品。把他给我抓回来，或者，杀了他。”

“……是，教授。”火光照不到的黑暗中有人影握了握拳，应声而动，旋即消失无踪。

沃伦看着冲天的大火，捏紧了拳头。

怀里的电话响起，沃伦看也没看，气恼的狠狠一按接听键。

“沃伦，我听说你弄丢了一个试验品，还把我的实验室给毁了？”

沃伦握着电话的指节泛白：“奥斯本……”

“我明天会向董事会提议裁掉你在奥斯本集团的研究职务，这件事你自己解决吧。”

“奥斯本你不能……”

“嘟——”

两小时后，纽约另一边的老旧居民楼，年轻的男人在狭小的卫生间里，把棕色的头发染成金色，一丝不苟的梳了起来。

他裸着上身，脖子上搭着一条白色毛巾，一旁有着干涸的黄褐色水碱的浴缸边上搭着一条沾满火药味的棕色长裤。

他下颌上还涂满了泡沫，镜子前摆着一个小巧的剃须刀。

那是一个叫梅·帕克的女人送给他的，她还送给了他一个名字。

本·莱利。

壹》》》》》

本·莱利睁开眼睛时，怀里趴着一个金发美人，赤条条一丝不挂的躺在他臂弯，饱满的胸口压在他结实的腹肌上，凌乱的发丝有几缕粘在他脸上，上面还有洗发水的水果香。

本动了动胳膊，动作也算不上温柔，似乎完全不在乎这么大的动作会把女人吵醒。

果然，他坐在床边穿上裤子，正在套袜子时，女人醒了过来，两只手从背后摸上肩膀，在他胸前勾住手指，侧首吻他的脸。

“早，神秘先生。”

本顿了顿，拉开女主缠在他脖子上的手：“你可以走了，我还要上班。”

女人也不在意此时冷冰冰的男人与昨晚床上火热的躯体判若两人，身体向后一坐，翻身从另一边下了床，捞起地上的内衣穿了起来。

她穿戴好被弄得皱巴巴的衣服之后，拎着包走到门口，回身看他：“什么时候打算再约，记得去第五酒吧找我。”

本皱眉：“我听说你不和同一个男人睡两次。”

女人耸了耸肩：“好看的男人除外。”

“啪——”女人关上了房门。

本站在原地愣了半天，慢腾腾的走到卫生间，双手撑在洗手池的边缘，盯着镜子里那张脸看。

昨晚和他上床的女人说，喜欢他的脸。

上一个女人也是这样说的。

还有上一个，再上一个。

似乎全世界的女人都爱惨了这张年轻英俊的脸，唯独他例外。

这不是他的脸。

他身上的血、肉、骨头的形状，心、肝、大脑的沟壑，全都是他的，却不属于他。

——他是克隆人，彼得·帕克的克隆人，他身上没有任何属于他自己的东西。

那些女人们所钟爱的俊脸，属于一个叫彼得·帕克的男人。

本·莱利在炸毁他诞生的沃伦实验室之后，独自一人离开纽约，后来几经辗转，来到了意大利，做了一名低调的英语老师。

这一路不长不短，他做过一些短期工作，遇到过一些麻烦，也爱上过一些人。

但他从不敢和其中任何一个长久的呆在一起，他甚至觉得她们爱的都是彼得·帕克的脸。

而他只是彼得·帕克的影子。

盯着镜子里的自己直到双眼发酸，本才用力的挤了挤眼睛，打开水龙头洗了把脸。

再抬起头的时候，他注意到发根又长出了棕色的头发。

本伸手撩了撩染成金色的发丝，打开橱柜去取染发剂，却发现之前那瓶已经用完了。

随手把空瓶子像投篮一样扔进垃圾桶里，本决定下课之后去楼下的便利店买一小瓶回来用。

贰》》》》》

本下课之后一个人走近店里，看也没看，随手拿了一瓶常用的劣质染发剂放在了柜台上。

便利店的售货员是个新来的金发女孩。

女孩看了看染发剂的牌子：“先生，第二排货柜有效果更好的产品，您要试一试吗？”

本摇头：“不用。”

“好，”女孩拿起染发剂要扫码的时候，注意到了盒子侧面印着的日期，“不好意思，先生，这瓶还有一个月就要过期了，应该是理货的时候没有注意，我帮您换一瓶。”

本看着女孩走出柜台，微微皱眉。

陌生人过分的好意让他浑身不适，上一次对他这么好的人还是彼得·帕克的梅姨，梅·帕克。

女孩很快换了一瓶染发剂走了出来，瞥见他脸上的不耐烦也丝毫没有减少半分笑意，只是结账的动作还不太利索。

本在接过女孩递来的袋子时多看了她两眼。

她很眼熟。

眼熟到本忍不住问她：“我见过你吗？”

女孩不解的眨了眨眼睛，随后笑道：“你是觉得我长得很像你见过的人吗？”

本点头。

“大家都说我长得像米兰达·威尔逊，你知道她吗？那个几年前很红的女演员。”

米兰达·威尔逊。

本的嘴唇动了动，默念着这个名字，却想不起来自己曾在哪里听说过。

直到女孩补充了一句：“听说她最后一部电影拍摄的时候出了意外，神秘失踪了，现在片方找了一个长得很像的新人演员代替她，好像叫……玛丽简·沃森。”

玛丽简·沃森！

本瞬间想了起来。

他不仅拥有彼得·帕克的基因，他还有彼得·帕克的记忆。

玛丽简，玛丽简。

是彼得·帕克深爱的女人。

本看着眼前的女孩，心脏被什么东西扯了两下。

女孩还在喃喃自语：“要是我没有离开纽约，也许也能得到这个机会呢。”

“你叫什么？”本粗暴的打断了女孩的话，“你叫什么名字？”

女孩愣了一会：“梅，梅·史密斯。”

叁》》》》》

彼得·帕克爱玛丽简，不管是他本人，还是拥有他基因和记忆的克隆人。

本的心脏被玛丽简这个名字搅得难以忍受，他想起自己仓皇逃离纽约之前，曾在帕克家里见到彼得与玛丽简拥抱。在那之前他曾认为自己才是本体，而彼得是克隆人。可那个拥抱之后，他选择了退出彼得·帕克的生活。

一整晚，本坐在浴缸里，盯着卫生间门外、从客厅窗户照进来的月光和路灯的光线，呆愣愣的坐了一整晚。

他脑子里满都是过去几个月发生的事情，有迈尔斯·沃伦，有彼得，有梅姨，有玛丽简……最后，变成便利店的女孩，那个和梅姨同名的、史密斯家的女孩。

如果彼得·帕克注定爱上玛丽简·沃森，本·帕克注定与梅·莱利结合，那么本·莱利也许，注定会遇上梅·史密斯。

从那之后，本经常控制不住的跑进楼下那家便利店去买些东西。

他不爱说话，讨厌社交，喜欢把自己一个人藏起来，不是藏在教室里，就是藏在卧室里。他的学生说他冷傲难以接近，他辗转多地几乎不会交哪怕一个朋友。

他说他只有一个人生信条，就是永远不要陷入任何事情里*。

但便利店的女孩对他似乎有着出人意料的该死的吸引力，比酒精或尼古丁都更让他难以拒绝。

他不吃零食，每次和梅聊天时，他总在柜台前随手拿过一包薯片或口香糖，最后都会丢在家里的储物柜里落灰。

有一次本错拿了一包草莓味的螺纹安全套，梅惊讶地问他：“今天怎么买这个了？”

本仍未注意自己拿错了物品：“今天换个口味。”

梅憋着笑把那盒安全套塞进了他的袋子里，直到本晚上回到家才发现这包不该出现的东西。

僵在储物柜前的本盯着口袋底下躺着的小方盒，最后忍无可忍的把它放在了床头柜里。

——大小正适合他，扔了浪费。

肆》》》》》

本和梅日渐熟悉起来，但始终止于普通朋友之交。

直到这天，本等到了梅下班，约她出去喝了杯咖啡。

两个人坐在路边露天的咖啡馆，看着身边来往的行人，杯子里的咖啡很快要见底，却没有一个人先找到话题。

西斜的太阳从遮阳伞的侧面照在梅的金发和侧脸上，白皙的皮肤显出金红的颜色。本看着她抿唇时不断浮现的酒窝，终于找到了话题。

“我记得你说起过，你也是纽约人？”

梅端着咖啡杯的手一顿，点了点头：“我离开纽约有些日子了。”

“为什么？”

梅放下杯子，舔了舔嘴唇，思考了很久，像是在努力回忆着陈年往事，接着讲起了自己的故事。

她的爷爷曾是纽约相当有名的商业巨鳄，家产究竟有多少，连她都不能肯定。她的父亲曾是爷爷看好的继承人，可就在她十八岁生日那天，他们一家三口在回爷爷家的路上出了车祸。

梅是那场事故的唯一幸存者。

又过了几年，爷爷病逝，叔婶抢走了爷爷留下的全部家产，她在纽约无法立足，便独自一人离开了那片伤心之地。

这些年她像本一样，辗转不同的城市与国家，打些短工，然后换到下一个地方。

这样居无定所的生活让梅变得和以前不同。她曾是高高在上受尽宠爱的千金小姐，但现在，她做过销售，在餐厅洗过碗，甚至在街边给情侣画画赚钱。让本没有想到的是，她与他经历如此相似，却又与他截然相反。

“那你呢？”梅咂了一口咖啡，“你的故事，我也想听。”

本搔了搔头发，试图编造一个不那么难以接受的故事。在随口几句搪塞之后，他提到了自己的名字。

“是谁给你命名的，本？你那讨人厌的父亲吗？”

“不，不是他，是另一个人，一个很好的人，”本说到梅姨时脸上难得的露出淡淡的微笑，“梅姨。她也叫梅，而且她用她去世了的丈夫为我命了名。”

“她也叫梅，而且她的丈夫也叫本？”梅笑了笑，“你一定是在开玩笑。”

本摇了摇头：“我从不开玩笑。”

梅抿了抿唇，低着头不知想了些什么，突然抬头问：“那，他们是怎么在一起的？”

本一愣，不知如何回答——他并不知道梅姨的过去，尽管他一直在与梅姨保持联系，但也没有熟悉到会知道这些事情的份上。

于是他现场发挥的答道：“本叔对梅姨一见钟情，请她去看了一场电影。”

“然后他们就在一起了？”

“对。”

“那你现在想看电影吗？”

伍》》》》》

本要离开意大利。

原因很简单，黑手党头目的女儿看上了他，他被那位霸道的父亲威胁，永远不许再出现在意大利。

理由简单粗暴，本没办法说不。

在走之前，他找到梅，问她愿不愿意和他一起离开。

上次看过电影之后，两个人的关系似乎更近了一些，但梅没有再主动一步，本也不敢主动。

他甚至减少了去便利店的次数，因为当他把“本、梅、电影”这三个关键词联系在一起时，他会觉得自己连爱情都是复制了别人的。

而这样的认知加剧了他的阴影。克隆、复制，甚至是廉价低劣的仿制品，这些词像梦魇一样抓住了本的呼吸，逼得他头昏脑涨，然后不清醒的陷入黑暗的地狱。

但想到这次离开可能是永别时，本还是决定去见梅一面。

许久不见他，梅吓了一跳。

“我还以为我选的电影太难看，把你吓走了。”

“我要离开意大利。”

“又要走？”

“你要一起吗？”

“……以什么身份？朋友？”

“女朋友。”

梅陪着本一起离开了意大利。本说想去荷兰，于是两个人一起去了荷兰。

在荷兰的日子过得很快，本和梅在人生地不熟的城市做了一对寻常的小情侣。

每天早上本醒来时，看见怀里躺着呼吸平稳的梅，都免不了憧憬一番未来的生活。他甚至觉得自己茫然无归宿的生活有了意义，不再是谁的影子、谁的冒牌货，而是怀里这个女人的爱人，甚至是未来的丈夫、未来孩子的父亲。

尽管他的蜘蛛感应——是的，来自彼得·帕克的蜘蛛能力同样也表现在了本的身上——经常响个不停，似乎在提醒他来自黑暗中的危险。但本心中对于美好未来的向往和期待早已盖过了恐惧与焦虑。

然而上天从来都没有放过本，也不打算放过他。

那天梅切开一个橙子摆在桌上，走到厨房接了个电话，本坐在客厅看着电视，刚拿起一牙橙肉，就收到了许久未见的彼得·帕克的消息。

梅姨重病。

本瞬间慌了神。

如果说世上除了史密斯家的梅以外还有谁能让他担心，那只有梅·帕克。

梅挂断电话走回客厅，脸上喜悦的笑容还未退去，就看见本一脸凝重的收拾东西。

“发生什么事了？”

本停下来，直起腰看向梅：“梅姨病了，我要回纽约。”

梅听见这话愣了片刻。她从未想过本会为一个人如此着急，不过这段时间她经常听见他和梅姨通话，她大概是他唯一在乎的亲人了。

想到这里，梅放下手机，陪本一起收拾起来。

本见她没有发表意见，收拾东西的手慢了下来，过了一会：“刚才我听到你在电话那边聊的很开心。”

“一家公司通知我说，我通过了他们的面试，可以准备入职了。”梅一边把他的衣服叠好摞成一摞，一边说着，“但是我想我要拒绝他们了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想陪你一起回纽约。”

陆》》》》》

梅姨在医院昏迷了几天，刚刚醒转不久。一旁陪床的彼得·帕克愁眉不展，棕色的卷发乱糟糟的，黑眼圈快掉到了鼻尖上。

本穿着黑红色的夹克，带着黑色棒球帽，压低了帽檐守在病房外，直到确定彼得离开才偷偷打开房门走了进去。

听到开门声，梅姨虚弱的声音带着安详的笑意传来：“怎么这么快就回来了？是不是又忘记带钱包了？你这孩子……”

本站在了她的床边。

梅姨抬头看了一眼，话一顿，过了片刻，拉过本的手握在手里：“本，你回来了。”

尽管那张脸与她真正的侄子彼得·帕克一模一样，她还是一眼认出了本。

本抬起手反握住她微凉的手，俯身吻了吻她的额头。

“你会很快好起来的，梅姨。”

梅姨微笑着点了点头，很快又握着本的手昏睡了过去。

本为她掖好被子，小心翼翼的松开她的手，退出了病房。

梅在医院大厅等他，本没有与梅多说什么，牵着她的手向住的地方走去。

“梅姨好些了？”梅忍不住问他。

本没说话，半晌叹了口气：“这段时间我想多来看看她。”

“当然。”梅把手指滑进他的指缝，紧紧握住。

本依然住在刚逃出沃伦实验室时住着的旧楼，治安混乱，妓女、小偷、乞丐，全都住在这里。

平时晚上这里都热闹得紧，隔音不好的墙那边经常传来打架的动静和女人的呻吟，唯独今晚安静得不正常。

本刚走到门口掏出钥匙，大脑里突然响起“嗡嗡”的声音。

蜘蛛感应！

他猛地转过身看向背后浓墨般的黑夜，拉着梅的手把她往身后带了带。

梅疑惑不解：“怎么了？”

话音刚落，“咔嚓”一声，头顶的灯泡碎裂，眼前陷入黑暗的一瞬间，一道黑影挥着拳头向本袭去。

双眼暂时失明，梅只能借着月光看到黑影闪动，还有跟前拳头的破风声。

“啊！”梅发出一声尖叫，急忙想拉着本躲开。但本一把将钥匙插入锁孔，在拉开门的一瞬间把梅推了进去，关上了门。

梅大叫着拍打着房门，想让本进来。

门外只有打斗声不断传来，铁门与人体碰撞发出闷响，梅觉得自己听见了血液四溅、骨头碎裂的声音，以至于她一时分不清究竟是幻觉还是现实。

梅趴在猫眼上往外看，只见两个男人在黑暗中缠斗不休。门口昏暗的灯泡早已被打碎，玻璃落了一地，她看不清两个人的脸，而他们的身形又如此相似。梅只能隐约看见其中一个人手腕中央的掌长肌腱延伸出的尖刺，另一个人的拳头擦着他的耳尖砸过去，在照见月光的墙上留下了一个黑色的凹陷。

那根尖刺是什么？！梅不得而知。但她也管不了那么多。极度紧张与惊慌之后的冷静让梅掏出手机报了警。

在警察到来之前，门外的动静停止了。

梅试图开门，发现依然紧紧地锁着。在她心急如焚的打算跳窗出门时，门“咔哒”一声打开了，本一身伤痕的走了进来。

梅赶紧过去抱住了他：“伤的重么……啊？！”

本手腕上的尖刺收了回去，伤口的血沾了梅一身。

“本，这是……本！本！！”

本昏了过去。

柒》》》》》

本扯下了那道黑影的面具，露出一张与他无二的脸。

“凭什么你是沃伦最好的试验品？！”

“明明我才是第一个蜘蛛侠的克隆体！你算什么？！”

“为什么只有你拥有蜘蛛侠的记忆！你凭什么！！”

“……”

本敏锐的鼻息嗅到密闭空间里带着腐朽味道的陈旧空气，冰冷的墙壁粗糙的表面压在他掌心有些硌人。

他身后是无数个繁育舱，舱门上红灯高亮，供氧机昼夜运转，巨大的实验室里循环着机器低沉的“嗡嗡”轰鸣，天花板上的不锈钢罐将新鲜的淡黄色营养液源源不断的灌入舱内，再把乳黄变质的废液排入下水道。

他回头看了一眼背后的繁育舱。

26号，15号。

……

15号。

那个自称凯恩的人，与他长相一模一样的人，也是彼得·帕克的克隆体。

在本离开实验室之前，空荡荡的15号繁育舱里，曾躺着另一个仿制品，沃伦创造出的第一个怪物，凯恩·帕克。

现在，他来杀他了。

本醒了过来。

屋里没开灯，月光从薄薄的窗帘后透过来，身下略硬的床垫硌得他背后的伤口有些疼。梅靠在卧室的门框上背对着他，手机的蓝光打在她的侧脸上。

“梅。”本轻轻喊了她一声。

“本……”梅锁上手机屏幕，走到床边坐下，拉过本的右手搭在自己手心，另一只手轻抚着他的手腕，“你这里，是怎么回事？”

本攥紧被子下面的左手，掌长肌腱的位置紧紧绷起又僵硬的发疼。

“有些事我应该告诉你，但你会害怕、会惊讶、会觉得我是个怪物，最后你会像其他人一样逃离我。你说，”本反握住梅的手，轻叹口气，“我该告诉你吗？”

梅张了张嘴，鼻息微重。沉默了几分钟的时间后，梅开口：“警察已经来过了，说抓住那人之前这里都不安全。我们明天搬家吧。”

捌》》》》》

搬家之后，15号克隆人凯恩暂时退出了本和梅的生活。在荷兰时一直嗡嗡作响的蜘蛛感应也安静了下来，许久没有发出过警报。

本每天趁着彼得·帕克离开病房的时候去看望梅姨，然后上班，然后回家，日复一日。

梅没有再问起他一直隐藏着的秘密，他也选择闭口不提，因为他害怕承认那天，就是梅离开他的那天。

而他早已经离不开她了。

事情的转折发生在一个月后，销声匿迹的凯恩再一次出现，打乱了本平静的生活。

凯恩虽然复制了彼得·帕克的能力与基因，却没有他的记忆，更没有他的善良。

他与彼得和本三人就像同一原点驶出的同一型号的列车，却注定走向完全不同的方向。彼得是自由号，可以开向无数种可能；本是安宁号，向往平静的生活；而凯恩则是怒火号，他为自己的不完美，试图破坏本能拥有而他却不能有的幸福，试图证明他才是迈尔斯·沃伦最好的试验品，是最像本体的克隆人。

他像暴怒的公牛，在安静的城市夜色里横冲直撞，满手杀戮。

而这一切，却都要可怜的彼得·帕克来承担罪责。

本是在一次看望梅姨时偶然听到了这件事。看着梅姨因担心彼得而再次消瘦下去的脸颊，心痛难忍的本决定为彼得·帕克做一件事，不，应该说，是为了梅姨。

他与彼得交换了身份，替彼得入狱，承担凯恩犯下的罪行。而彼得·帕克则换上他的身份，去寻回属于自己的正义。

这一切来得太过突然，以至于本换上了囚服，才想起自己还未来得及与梅说上一声。

她下班回家之后见不到他，应该很着急吧。

本看着牢房顶上那一扇小窗户透过来的光，慢慢靠着墙壁滑了下去，坐在了墙角。

小窗外柔和的光线照在粗糙的地面，像极了他在意大利时，每晚坐在浴缸里通宵不睡看到的路灯。

那时他还是个看不清未来的流浪汉，像孤魂野鬼一般四处游荡。然后他认识了梅，一个像著名女星米兰达·威尔逊一般美丽的女人。

这个女人让他想要拥有一个家。

一个克隆人不可能拥有的家。

玖》》》》》

彼得·帕克解决了凯恩·帕克的问题，为自己洗脱冤屈后，本被释放。

彼得来见他，告诉他梅生病了。

他匆忙赶回家里，却发现梅一个人躺在黑漆漆的卧室里，窗帘紧闭，整个房间像闷不透气的监狱。

金色的长发不像以前一样富有光泽，乱糟糟的分散在枕头上。梅的脸色有些苍白，气息很浅，听到他开门的动静也只是勉强睁开眼睛。

她看不清卧室门口站着的人的脸，只能凭借身形猜测。

“本……？”干裂的嘴唇微微张开，声音因缺水而嘶哑。

他不在的一个多月，梅生生把自己急得病倒在家。

本感觉眼底一阵酸胀，仿佛随时准备冲出眼底，但眼眶如往常一般干燥，没有一滴眼泪。他急忙转身躲进了卫生间内。

他很难过，思念与愧疚像几只大手狠狠地抓着捏着他的心脏，绞得他五脏六腑都疼得厉害。

但他哭不出来，提取仪、营养液与繁育舱做成的克隆人根本没有眼泪。

本两手撑在洗手池的边缘，低声嚎哭。眼底的酸涩与胀痛越发明显，堆积如即将溃堤而出的洪水，可这水是干的，堤坝是空的。

酸胀感不断堆积，本意识到似乎非得划破皮肤流出血来才能缓解……

许久听不见动静，梅艰难的坐起身来，喊了他一声：“本？”

像是被这声呼喊唤醒，卫生间紧闭的门被一把拉开，本跑进厨房倒了杯水拿给梅。

梅已经挣扎着下了床，在他端着水杯转身时跌跌撞撞的摔倒在他身上。

杯子里的凉水洒了两人一手。

“你回来了？啊？”梅的嘴角微颤，手指紧紧勾住他的衣领，急切的等待他一句肯定。

“对不起……”

听到他声音的那一刻，梅紧绷的神经一松，整个人向下摔去。

本一把捞住梅下滑的身体，放下水杯，将她打横抱起送回卧室，又喂她吃了药，所幸她已经快好了，只是情绪激动才又昏了过去。

第二天梅醒来时，本靠在床脚睡的正香。

他太久没有好好休息过了，即使在梦里都紧紧攥着拳头。

梅的精神好了不少，轻手轻脚的给本披了一件外衣。

“梅！”梦里的本猛地握住了她的手腕，吓得梅浑身一抖，心疼的笑着在他头顶落下一吻。

“对不起，对不起……”梦里的本不停地重复着道歉，梅抱住他的头揽入怀里，小声的回应着：“别说对不起，本，别对我说对不起……”

他右眼内眼角向外一指处多了一道疤，梅心疼的伸手摸了摸，在他身边坐了下来，把他的胳膊抱在怀里，靠着他的肩和他一起睡了过去。

拾》》》》》

几天后，梅慢慢康复。这期间她曾问起本，眼底那道伤疤是怎么来的，但本没有回答。

直到梅彻底痊愈那天，本拉着她在客厅的沙发上坐了下来。

“有件事我没告诉你，才导致你为我担惊受怕。梅，”本松开她的手，“我接下来要说的事情，会很难接受。我从未告诉过任何人……如果这件事对你来说太过分了，我向你道歉。”

梅眨了眨那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛，纤细的手指捂住了本的嘴：“我也有事情要告诉你。你不在的这一个月我想了很多次。我本来以为离开纽约这么久，我可以放下过去的一切，但我发现我的身世始终都在纠缠着我，所以我想告诉你。这件事同样是我的秘密，也从未告诉过任何人。本，我们就当做是交换秘密，替对方保管，别说什么离开的话，好吗？”

本点了点头。

梅将一张便签撕成两半，两人在上面各写下了一句话，倒扣在桌面上同时推给了对方。

“你先看。”

“一起看。”

两个人同时把便签拿了起来，却没有一个人在看自己手里的那张。他们小心翼翼的观察着对方的表情，却冷不防的对上了视线。

梅抿了抿唇：“你先看。”

“一起看。”

两个人接在一起的视线缓缓下移，终于在同一秒钟断开，转移到了便签上。

下一刻，两个人把手中的半张便签同时扔在沙发上，愣愣的比对着。

两张一模一样的内容，写着：我是克隆人。

“你怎么会？”

“你也是克隆人？”

“你不是说你是纽约一个商人的孙女？”

“那场车祸所有人都死了，我是他用孙女头发里的基因克隆出来的，所以才会被赶出来，也不能继承家产。”

“我是实验室创造出来的，沃伦实验室。”

“迈尔斯·沃伦？！”

“你知道他？”

“当然！”梅尖叫起来，“就是他创造了我！只不过不是在什么沃伦实验室。你呢？”

本沉默了几秒钟：“沃伦用同一个人的基因克隆了很多个个体，但只有两个成活下来，一个是我，一个是之前追杀我的凯恩。我以为在我之前的克隆人都失败了，但显然凯恩成功了。还有你。”

“是我爷爷提供了足够的资金才让他成功的。”

本点头继续：“沃伦后来的研究，都因为基因序列的缺失造成了不稳定的形态，除了我和凯恩之外的克隆体都在离开繁育舱后不久就化成了一汪清水。我炸掉了他的实验室，我想他要再次进行试验，至少要再等几年。”

“沃伦创造我是因为我爷爷的委托，那你，和凯恩，又是为了什么？”

本摇头：“我不知道。我只记得沃伦说过，我存在的唯一意义，是任务和目标。”

“什么任务？”

“……我不知道。”

“那你的掌长肌腱，是变异吗？”梅顿了半晌，摸着本的手腕说着，“疼吗？”

“已经感觉不到了。”

壹拾壹》》》》》

两人对坐无言，过了半晌，梅突然说：“我从来没有感受过哭的感觉，你呢？”

本一愣，想起昨晚卫生间内的那几分钟，他也摇了摇头：“克隆人是没有眼泪的。”

“那你想试试吗？”

梅拉着本站了起来，小跑着冲进卧室里，抱着笔记本电脑坐在床上，打开谷歌，搜索起来哭是什么感觉。

[内眼角向外一指处轻微酸胀，眼泪从外眼角向内积蓄，不断增加，在酸胀处形成弧形水滴，至临界点突然破裂，顺着酸胀点流下，最后变成干涸在脸上皱巴巴的两条沟]

梅认认真真的读完，抬起头来努力想象，却依然想不出流泪的感觉。

本看着她认真的表情笑了起来，绕进卫生间，用刷牙的杯子接了半杯清水进来，食指伸进去蘸了蘸，托起梅的下巴，滴水的指尖在她内眼角向外一指处轻轻点了两下。

两滴冰凉的清水顺着本的指尖和梅的眼眶滑了下去。

梅微微一愣。干净的水和眼泪不同，迅速蒸发，没有在脸上留下任何痕迹。

她伸出手，学着本的样子，也在他眼下点上了两滴泪。

两个人一来一往，等对方脸上的水渍干掉就再续上两滴，直到半杯清水都见了底。

“开心了？”本用干燥的手背擦掉梅的下巴上沾上的水渍。

“嗯！”梅把手上的水全部抹在了本的脸上，笑着倒在床上，“会哭就很开心。”

本笑了起来。

他很少开心地笑，唇角联动眼底的情绪极少真情实感的表现出来。

“哭还这么开心？”

梅咂了咂嘴巴，双膝跪在床上挪到床边，绷直了身子，搂住本的脖子，认真的看他：“那你有没有想过，也许克隆人没有眼泪，就是为了让我们永远开开心心的活着。”

壹拾贰》》》》》

本看着近在咫尺的梅，呼吸愈发急促。

“我想……”

“喝酒？”

“对。”

“去拿。”

梅松开本的脖子，跑去客厅的柜子里取了两只杯子出来，本从厨房拿了一整瓶，咬开瓶盖却直接仰头喝了起来，冰凉的啤酒流进口腔，顺着食道滑进胃里。梅凑过头去，伸出舌尖舔了一口瓶口，分去一半的酒液。

接下来的一切都发生的无比顺利。

两个人在沙发上接吻，互相脱掉对方的衣服。带着泡沫的淡黄色啤酒从梅的锁骨倒下，顺着光滑的皮肤向下淌。本把梅的身体带向怀里，一边将酒在她身上涂抹均匀，一边仰头喝下两口瓶里剩下的趋于常温的啤酒。

场面失控之前，本把梅从沙发上抱起来向卧室走去。他把她压在卧室的门板上，又倒在床前的地毯上。

整个房间充满了散发着啤酒味的情欲。

最后本把梅抱进了浴室。

两个人赤裸相对，梅向后靠在洗手池上，勾着本的下巴吻着他，一只腿抬起缠住他的腰。本一只手环住梅的背，另一只手向后去拿镜子前摆着的沐浴露。

“哗啦”一声，衬板被打翻，梅姨送给本的那把剃须刀掉了下来，划伤了他的手指。

鲜血立刻流了出来，梅松开本，看了看淌血的手指，张开嘴含了进去。

本条件反射一样把手往外抽。

梅抓住他的手指，柔软的舌尖舔舐着伤口：“我喜欢你血液的味道。”

本的眉眼愈加温柔，另一只手轻抚着她的头发：“像什么味道？”

“水、营养液……化学的味道。”

本染上欲望的眼神发深，抽出手来，将梅翻了个身面对着镜子，随手把剃须刀放回衬板上，开始了新一轮的攻伐。

梅软下腰，胸口卡在洗手池冰凉的边缘上，抬头看着镜子里的本。

衬板上那把剃须刀的刀锋与他右眼底那道疤痕重合了起来。

壹拾叁》》》》》

梅醒来的时候，本正小心翼翼的试图把胳膊从她脖子底下抽出来。

“早，阳光先生*。”梅含糊不清的哑声叫他。

本一愣，低头给她一个早安吻：“早，小太阳。”

梅抱住他的胳膊，往他怀里蹭了蹭：“沙发上的啤酒记得洗掉。”

本“哈哈”笑着又吻了吻她，翻身下床，随手套上长裤，跑到客厅把沙发套摘了下来，丢进了洗衣机。

等梅穿着新吊带睡衣起床时，本已经做好了早饭等她。

“吃完我要去买些东西，一起吗？”

“好啊，”梅喝了好几口橙汁，“难得今天不上班。”

收拾过餐桌，本不知道从哪里翻出来一个超大号环保袋，梅拎起来几乎都要垂到地上。

“这么大？！”梅惊奇的看着袋子，又看了看本。

本接过环保袋，叠起来攥在手心：“大才能装下更多东西。”

梅撇了撇嘴问道：“你喜欢大的东西？”

本瞟了她一眼反问道：“你不喜欢大的东西？”

“流氓！”

“我没有。”

到了超市，本轻车熟路的搜寻着各种食材物件，大大的环保袋很快就被撑得鼓了起来。

“看到没有？大是有好处的。”

“不该装的，”

本丢进一盒烟。

“该装的，”

本丢进一盒安全套。

“都装得下。”

梅无奈的撇过头去，却偷笑着挽紧了他的胳膊。

壹拾肆》》》》》

生活渐渐变得平静，本几乎就要忘记了自己是克隆人的事实。

直到三个月后，彼得·帕克突然找上了他。

梅刚刚购物回来，就看见两个长得一模一样的男人——除了本的那道疤——站在客厅里激烈的争论着。梅不知道他们说了些什么，但帕克见她回来，递给本一个眼神，冲她点了点头，打开门走了出去，却没有离开。

梅看这样子，也猜得出本要和帕克出去。看着合上的房门，她问了一句：“你和帕克先生，要去哪啊？”

本没有回答，自然地接过梅手中的环保袋，帮她放进厨房：“我要出去一趟处理些事情，很快就好。晚上想吃什么？我给你带回来。”

梅摇了摇头，从环保袋里取出了一块卡通手表，一只Hello Kitty的粉色手表略显小巧，已经被梅戴在了右手腕上。另一只加菲猫的黄色手表被她戴在了本的左手，表盘明显比她的大了两圈不止，分量也不轻。

“这么大？”本看着腕上贱萌的加菲猫无奈的笑着。

“我以为你喜欢大的？”梅不满的挑了挑眉。

本嗤笑两声，捧着她的脸，俯身吻了她的额头：“等我回来。”

等他回来，他就是彻彻底底的本·莱利，不再是谁的仿制品，也不是谁的猎物。

而是梅·史密斯的丈夫，和未来孩子的父亲。

不再有凯恩，不再有迈尔斯·沃伦，只有两个被遗弃的克隆人和一个家。

梅双手握住本的手腕，低下头，闭起眼睛，淡淡的笑着应了声：“好。我等你吃饭。”

壹拾伍》》》》》

“看得出来你们感情很好。”彼得·帕克和本·莱利坐在一家咖啡馆里。帕克歪了歪头，“很抱歉打扰你们的生活。”

本看向窗外，对面的奥斯本大楼仿佛高耸入云，看不到头。

“这也是为了我自己，为了我和梅。”说着他转回头来看向帕克，“帕克，我见过你和玛丽简相处时候的样子。我曾以为我这辈子都不会得到那样的机会，但现在不同了，你明白吗？只要能让我做一个正常人，一个普通人，能和梅在一起，我什么都可以做。”

“我知道，所以这次……”

“啊！！！”帕克话音未落，窗外一个女人的尖叫声响起，紧接着无数路人的惊呼与喊叫不绝于耳。两人迅速向窗外看去，只见一个庞大的身影越靠越近。

绿魔！

帕克一惊：“奥斯本已经很久没有绿魔化了，他怎么会在自家门前……”两人对视一眼，不约而同的冲了出去。

帕克撕开外套露出战衣，戴上面罩冲本说：“我去拦住奥斯本。本，保护好其他人！”

本点了点头。他的战衣不在身上。遇到梅之前他是穿着黑红战衣的猩红蜘蛛侠，但遇到梅之后他几乎没有再穿上过战衣。

他只好从地上捡起一顶不知谁人掉下的棒球帽戴在了头上，手腕上的尖刺伸出，将头顶掉下来的广告牌碎块切碎，护送着路中央吓到腿软的行人进入建筑物躲避。

路上一个小孩踩到自己松开的鞋带摔倒在地，本听见身边人的惊呼，急忙跑去抱起他。

绿魔扔出的炸弹落在地上，“嘭”的一声在本脚边炸开，他脚步一闪，抱紧了怀里的孩子，强撑着把他交到母亲的怀里。

腹部剧痛，左腿被弹片刺入，鲜血流满了裤腿，本开始耳鸣，眼前有些晕眩，接着步履踉跄。

但他还是在安顿好路人之后，跑到了对面奥斯本大楼的顶上。

如果说他与帕克的基因相同，那他一定也从他那里学会了超级英雄的逞能。

楼顶上，本看见彼得与绿魔缠斗的难舍难分，绿魔的双手被帕克紧紧钳制，而被砸进墙里的飞翼挣脱出来，尖锐的前端朝着彼得刺了过去。

“帕克！”

本捂着血流不止的左腹，飞扑过去挡在了彼得背后。

冷。

疼。

冰凉的飞翼的顶端扎进了本的腹腔，引擎带着巨大的能量，顶得本连连后退，从摩天大厦的顶端摔了下去。

“本！！”

大量失血让本感到四肢的力量在迅速流失。他听见耳边呼啸的风声，就像有人附在他肩头说着听不清的话。

“砰——”

后背砸在停在路边的车顶上，疼痛比响动传来的更晚些，骨骼碎裂的感觉顺着失血而迟钝的神经传到大脑，本用力扬了扬头，抬手去推刺在腹部的飞翼。

惨白的指节不住发抖，灵活的飞翼重似千斤，任他强化过的超级英雄的力量也无法挪动一分。

他认命的躺了下去，脑袋重重的后仰，耷拉在车边。

剧烈的咳嗽带着血沫，呛得他肺部生疼，沉重的呼吸都带着“嗬嗬”的气声，还有血泡咕噜的声音。鲜红的血从嘴角溢出，顺着下颌流向耳后，是水、营养液、化学的味道。

本的世界突然安静了，安静到听不见路人的惊呼，听不见楼顶的打斗，听不见由远而近的警车鸣笛的声音。

“克隆人存在的唯一意义，是他们的任务和目的。除了这个目的，他们没有活着的理由。”

路边的黑暗里走出一个人影。

本听见脚步声靠近，费力地转过头去，视线逐渐对焦，他看清了来人的脸。

是梅。

他看见她的肩膀在发抖，这让他本能的想要安慰她。

本艰难的向她伸出手。

梅站在原地一动不动，灰蓝色的大眼睛惨淡无焦的看着本抬起的沾满血污的掌心。

“26号。”她低声叫着他的名字。

本眨了眨模糊不清的眼睛，认命却不甘：“……为什么？”

“因为我才是迈尔斯·沃伦，最好的试验品。”

壹拾陆》》》》》

“米兰达是我的女儿，她失踪了。我找不到她，但我找到了她的头发。”

“我是帝国大学的教授，克隆是我的专长。”

“奥斯本，只要你支持我的研究，我一定可以做出符合你要求的克隆人，拥有本体的记忆，却绝对服从的克隆人。你不是一直想要蜘蛛侠军队吗？我给你！”

“奥斯本，我向你保证过，我会做出与本体一模一样的克隆人。这是我的女儿，米兰达·沃伦。我成功了，你看到了吗？这是一个活生生的克隆人！”

“26号拥有本体的记忆，可我的研究数据被他炸毁了。奥斯本，再给我一次机会，我一定会找到办法，做出最好的克隆人！”

“米兰达，你是肉身最完美的克隆人，抓到26号，你就是完美的人类了。”

“米兰达，在26号面前，你叫梅·史密斯。”

“米兰达，帕克的梅姨病了，你知道接下来该怎么做。”

“米兰达，我要奥斯本付出代价！这是他轻视我迈尔斯·沃伦的后果！这只表你交给26号，他们自然会碰上。”

“米兰达……”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my fav


End file.
